shine bright like a diamond
by tatty ted
Summary: [THE CHARMER] a collection of drabbles based on the book written by Mandsue Heller. Various different pairings and situations but mostly involving Maria and the theme hurt/comfort. Rated T for language in chapter two. -—Various Pairings throughout the chapters.
1. i -—NigelMaria

**notes**; here's a collection of drabbles based on the book _the charmer_ by the Mandsue Heller.

* * *

**shine bright like a diamond  
**_you and I, we're like diamonds in the sky._

* * *

He takes her to some posh restaurant in Manchester because he knows she'll fit in. (she's strong and beautiful and posh)

She's posh, her accent no longer showing any northern trace and he has to admit, the woman in front of him is a surprise. The woman is sophisticated and beautiful and there is no hint of the care kid that she used to be, the care kid that he fell in love with all those years ago.

He orders rosé, pours her a glass and touches her hand from the other side of the table. She leaves his touch to linger for a moment before she pulls away, not wanting to make things complicated by dating a lawyer.

And yet she sees the twinkle in his eyes. The twinkle that's only there when she's around and knows he's probably the safest option in life because he can give to her the things she missed in life. Things like a family, love and security.

* * *

**jottings** / like it enough to favourite, don't forget your review.


	2. ii -—MariaJoey

ϟ

* * *

_**ii**_. _he'll always turn your head darling._

* * *

"oh fuck," she whispers and bites her lower lip.

he kisses her neck finding the spot that makes her _weak_ and kisses her lips hard. Inside she curses herself because he's turned her head once again, (the charmer) She wasn't a one night stand kind of girl and three times now, she'd found herself lost with the guy with the gorgeous eyes.

She is naïve believing all the sweet things he whispers in her ear as he fucks her slowly. Everything's a ploy though. He's in debt, he needs money and here's a perfectly innocent woman who'll believe anything he tells her. She has money and she can be his saviour.

She will never know what's hit her.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite, please don't forget your review.


	3. iii -—MariaDavy

ϟ

* * *

_**iii**_. _you were my own and only._

* * *

Davy, oh God how much he's changed.

She remembers him back in the day when she was eleven as some scrawny little kid with chicken legs and a bad attitude. Davy was always protective over Maria and his sister Vicky so to meet him now, ten years later was a shock for them both.

Davy wasn't a kid anymore. Gone was the boy with chicken legs and the rusty bike and stood in his place was a man, a gorgeous man at that.

He doesn't remember her at first but why would he? Maria was no longer the girl with muddy jeans, that eleven year old that was taken into care. Maria had turned out beautiful. Blonde haired, posh accent and still smelling of cigarette smoke.

Despite growing up, being different in more ways then one, they still remembered each other. They still remembered being the kids with the cigarettes, blowing the smoke in each other's direction in a teasing manner. Those kids who were in love with one another but never did anything about it because they were so young.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite, don't forget your review:3


	4. iv -—MariaNigel

ϟ

* * *

**_iv_**. broken dreams

* * *

Nigel, Nigel. The name caught in her throat as she stood at his graveside.

The funeral which had taken place had been packed, Nigel obviously impacting on everyone he met in his short life. Now there were a few people outside, waiting to say goodbye to Nigel properly.

She pulled her black cardigan around her as the wind whistled and gripped the red rose tightly in her hand, the thorn embedding itself in her palm. She took a step forward, her eyes gazing at the coffin before she threw the rose until it landed on the coffin with a thud.

Then, before she walked away, she whispered two words; _"I'm sorry." _

She was sorry for ever meeting Joel Parry and for dragging Nigel into the mess that was her own. She was sorry because Nigel, the nicest person you would ever meet was dead. And it was all her fault because he got involved in the girl with the perfect smile.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite, don't forget your review:3


End file.
